museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Islamic Art Museum
The Museum for Islamic art is in Pergamonmuseum and hears to Staatlichen museums to Berlin. Collection The museum collects Kunst of Islamic people from 8. to 19-th century from the area between Spain and India. The excavation activity in Ktesiphon, Samarra samarrafinds.info: The archaeological findings from Samarra in Iraq and [Tabgha as well as the acquisition possibilities led to the fact that, above all, [Egypt, Vordere East and Iran form important main focuses. Other regions are represented by important collection objects or collection groups, as for example calligraphy and miniature painting from Mogul empire or sizilianischen pieces of art from ivory. Important collection objects Because of her size, the art-historical meaning or the popularity with museum visitors are to be called, above all: * Mschatta facade * Aleppo room * Dome from Alhambra * [Mihrab from Kaschan * Mihrab from Konya * Drache - Phönix carpet, Asia Minor, beginning 15-th century * [Koran faltpult, Asia Minor (Konya), 13-th century * Buchkunst (varying exhibit in the book art cabinets) In addition to long-term exhibit the museum shows regularly exhibits of modern art from the Islamic world, in 2008, for example, " Turkish of Delight " (contemporary Turkish design) and "Naqsh" (Gender and role pictures in Iran). In 2009 the museum as a long-term loan received a high-carat collection of Islamic art of the London collector Edmund de Unger, so-called "Keir Collection". The collection encloses about 1,500 pieces of art from 2000 years and counts to the biggest private collections of Islamic art. extensive long-term loan from the collection Edmund de Ungers History The museum was founded in 1904 by Wilhelm von Bode as an " Islamic department " in imperial Friedrich's museum (today's Bode's museum). Occasion was the donation of the facade of the [umayyadischen of wild castle [Mschatta by the osmanischen sultan Abdülhamid II to emperor Wilhelm II. Together with 21 carpets donated by Bode formed the facade the store of the collection. In the anew built Pergamonmuseum the museum covered the upper floor of the south wing and was opened there in 1932. Because of II. Weltkrieges was closed the exhibit in 1939. In spite of the paging of pieces of art and the protection of objects remained in the Pergamonmuseum the collection suffered damages and losses. A bomb hit destroyed one of the gate towers of the Mschatta facade and by an incendiary accommodated valuable carpets burnt in a safe deposit of the coin all or part. In 1954 the collection was reopened as an " Islamic museum " in the Pergamonmuseum. The supplies evacuated in the western occupied zones were led back in the museum in Dahlem where they could be likewise issued in 1954 for the first time after the war again. From 1968 to 1970 there was an exhibit in castle Charlottenburg. In 1971 the constant exhibit of the " museum was opened for Islamic art " in a new building in the museum complex Dahlem. The " Islamic museum " in the Pergamonmuseum on Museumsinsel in 1945 to 1946 received in 1958 the biggest part as Beutekunst in the [Union to spent pieces of art back. With the restoration of other important collection objects it became possible till 1967 to make all showrooms of the general public accessible. On the basis of the [contract it both museums were brought together in 1992 under the name " museum for Islamic art " organizationally. In the location of Dahlem the exhibit closed in 1998. An anew formed constant exhibit was opened in the upper floor of the south wing in the Pergamonmuseum in 2000. Managers The collection history was stamped substantially by the respective leaders and managers who influenced with it at the same time also the development islamisch en art history in Germany. See also * Bilder from the museum for Islamic art Literature * Museum für Islamische Kunst (Hrsg.): Museum für Islamische Kunst. von Zabern: Mainz am Rhein 2001. ISBN 3-8053-2681-5 * State Museums of Berlin Prussian Cultural Property: Museum of Islamic Art. von Zabern: Mainz am Rhein 2003. ISBN 3-8053-3261-0 * Jens Kröger, Desirée Heiden (Hrsg.): Islamische Kunst in Berliner Sammlungen. 100 Jahre Museum für Islamische Kunst in Berlin. Parthas: Berlin 2004. ISBN 3-86601-435-X * Jens Kröger: Das Berliner Museum für Islamische Kunst als Forschungsinstitution der Islamischen Kunst im 20. Jahrhundert. In: XXX. Deutscher Orientalistentag, Freiburg, 24.-28. September 2007. Ausgewählte Vorträge, herausgegeben im Auftrag der DMG von Rainer Brunner, Jens Peter Laut und Maurus Reinkowski, 2009. (Abstract) Web links * museum for Islamic art (State museums to Berlin) * museum for Islamic art with Discover Islamic kind * friends of the museum for Islamic art in the Pergamonmuseum inc. References